worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Madbomberfan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting World of cars Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi ,do you know the name of the city where the Motor Speedway of the South is? Thanks, El ruterito 15:02, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Good Luck Hi, I'd just like to say that make sure that you have good luck. Finn is the best 22:24, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks anyway! El ruterito 12:30, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Roger's actor Are you sure that Bob Peterson plays Roger? According to IMDB he's played by Josh Cooley. Bowser the Second 10:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Transparent images I'm very good at cleanly cutting out pictures in Photoshop. Give me a list of images and I'll make them transparent for you. Bowser the Second 12:18, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm from Italy and i'm a big Cars fan! I speak english very well, but sometimes I make mistakes.... I wanna know something about Candidates for deletion? For example, who is that eliminates the pages? Can you tell me how to add a Trivia to a pge Alfiej09 17:42, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Hi, Madbomberfan! I'm Cars4ever and I have a question about Candidates for deletion. How can i do for delete the pages? Another question: can i put the redirect pages in Candidates for deletion? Cars4ever }You had to work hard to make this wiki popular, did't you? Founder and admin can delete only (not admin this wiki) Two questions Hi Mabbomberfan! I've two questions: *First: please can I become an admin??!! If you look at my modifies you see that I've contributed very well to your wikia and I din'td add bad modifies. *Second: why did you deleted Aimee Curber and Tow Truck tom pages? I'' attend you reponse P.S. Sorry for the errors, but my first language is Italian. Cars4ever 11:13, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi and excuse if I write again. I forgot to tell you something. I sayed that I haven't added bad modifies. But I created some pages that are invented characters. In reality those pages were created by some useres. I pu them in order and I put them in the category Invented Characters. Others invented characters or character in discussion are in the category Characters in Discussion. Cars4ever 17:48, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Merging Hello. We have been talking about possibly merging the following three wikis, since most of the content is redundant and can be contained in a single wiki. http://pixarcars.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Wiki http://worldofcars.wikia.com/wiki/The_World_of_Cars_Online_Wiki http://worldofcarsdrivein.wikia.com/wiki/World_of_cars_Wik Please let me know what you guys here think. Thanks. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 03:29, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism There appears to be a contrubutor who hasn't created an account yet (IP 69.133.32.21) who is vandalizing the Miles Axlerod page by overloading it with comments. There are now 100 comments on the page. Should this user have its IP blocked? I warned him I would contact an admin but he still won't stop. RodRedlineM1 (talk) 14:59, September 2, 2012 (UTC)RodRedlineM1 I think this wiki needs more admins There are at least three areas which need to be addressed: #The one mentioned by RodRedlineM1 above. All those vandal comments should be deleted and the IP blocked (I usually give at least three months in cases of this severity). #User:Cars223412, from a random sampling of his edits (including some made to this very talk page), is evidently a vandalism-only account and thus should have been hit with an infinite block long since. #The Category:Candidates for deletion is currently pointless, since all it ever does is fill up endlessly; none of those pages ever actually get deleted. Processing this category is a delicate job, however, as I've come across a false and malicious nomination (of the talk page of a user who's done nothing to deserve such an action), and I suspect it isn't the only one (indeed, the history of the delete template shows that it was itself once nominated for deletion, which is idiotic). I would be willing to be an admin on this wiki, to help with these problems. I think User:Gray Catbird and User:RodRedlineM1 would also be good admins, if they're willing. RobertATfm (talk) 13:50, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Your action on the morning of 5 November (British time) If you had bothered to look at this wiki over the past three or four months, you would have seen that it was in a very bad way; vandalism, nonsense articles (such as thinly disguised articles on Thomas The Tank Engine characters and storylines), pages being flooded with inane comments (presumably in an attempt to break those pages, and perhaps hack into Wikia, by causing a buffer overflow error — which fortunately was doomed to failure, since unlike that vandal, the MediaWiki software authors aren't stupid) — and endless pages on every minor background character and detail, creating vast quantity at the expense of dragging the quality down to gutter level. Such pages are collectively known as "cruft" and are forbidden on any well-managed wiki, with good reason. Because the wiki was in such bad shape, I applied at the end of September to become the new bureaucrat of this wiki, and the Wikia staff evidently agreed that this was necessary, as they granted my application (just a few hours short of 14 days after it was made). Amongst my first actions were to appoint as fellow admins RodRedlineM1 and Gray Catbird, both of whom I felt would make excellent admins (and in my opinion I was right about this), and both of whom have a much greater knowledge of the Cars canon than I do (I only know the movies and Mater's Tall Tales, not any of the other spnoffs). I also created an editng policy which explicitly spells out the direction which I, and the other two named, find it desirable that this wiki should take. This editing policy is clearly visible on the home page, which is accessible from any other page by clicking on the wordmark in the top-left corner. If you don't agree with this policy and wanted it to be worded differently, you have only yourself to blame for that, for not being active on this wiki whilst the policy was up for debate. All the pages which have been deleted (by all three of us — RodRedlineM1 merely happens to have been the most diligent) were deleted in strict accordance with policy. Can you name one single page which was deleted which wasn't spam, or a vandal edit, or a page on some minor background character which appeared far in the background of one scene for about two seconds, and then never again? I don't know of any such. Instead of opening a sensible debate on the issue, you decided to deal with it by blocking RodRedlineM1 — a flagrant abuse of admin powers, which are supposed to be used for janitorial purposes, not dictatorial ones. I had wondered why, despite being the founder of this wiki, you didn't have bureaucrat status; in view of ths morning's nastiness, I'm now wondering if Wikia staff demoted you for a previous abuse of power. Because of this, I have now removed your admin rights as well (and blocked you for a month); don't bother asking any of us (ever) to restore them, from this post you already know what the answer to any such request will be. — RobertATfm (talk) 12:15, November 5, 2012 (UTC)